To provide quality assurance auditing of clinical site monitoring functions performed at clinical research sites participating in NIAID/DAIDS-sponsored HIV/AIDS clinical trials. Also to provide independent for cause auditing of NIAID/DAIDS-supported domestic and foreign clinical research sites.